Series 5 Episode 3
The Mysterious Melody! Yasha is the third episode of the 2007 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Minami Takayama as Kitarō *Isamu Tanonaka as Medama-Oyaji *Hiromi Konno as Neko-Musume *Wataru Takagi as Nezumi-Otoko *Keiko Yamamoto as Sunakake-Babaa *Naoki Tatsuta as Konaki-Jijii ;Guest *Ryūzaburō Ōtomo as Yasha *Fumiko Orikasa as Sayako Tsukino *Kenta Miake as Satake *Keiji Hirai as Yamada *Takeshi Mori as Kawano *Yūsei Oda as Long Haired Man Synopsis In the past month, ten people have collapsed, appearing as if their souls have been stolen. A customer who regularly visited the shop Neko-Musume worked part-time at, collapsed as well, so she went to visit him. During her visit, she investigated and caught the scent of a yōkai, and immediately went to inform Kitarō. The yōkai was identified as Yasha, a formidable enemy. Kitarō, who had fought and defeated Yasha before, wonders if Neko-Musume was mistaken. However, Medama-Oyaji states that Yasha is an evil yōkai born from the hearts of humans that are filled with ugly emotions such as hatred and jealousy, so it is not strange for Yasha to have appeared again. Nezumi-Otoko arrives with some information: every victim was a fan of Sayako Tsukino, a beautiful and genius female violinist. He contacts Sayako's manager, and gets themselves hired as detectives specializing in mystery cases such as this one. Sayako appears during their conversation, and Kitarō asks if anything strange has been happening as of recently. She responds saying she hears the melody of a guitar while she practices her violin at night. Kitarō and the others stand watch over Sayako's house at night during her practice. A fan who came to listen to Sayako arrives, and a man playing a guitar soon appears as well. Kitarō attempts to follow the man believed to be Yasha, but the fan manipulated by him grabs Kitarō and prevents him from doing so. The man escapes, but Kitarō follows his trail by using his Yōkai Antenna. They are led to an uninhabited room, containing posters of Sayako. The television was also left on, playing one of Sayako's performances. In the corner of the room, Kitarō finds souls trapped within balloons. Kitarō returns the trapped souls to the victims. Since Yasha is angered about the recovered souls, since it is likely to directly attack Sayako next, Kitarō believes that a solo concert is dangerous. However, Nezumi-Otoko thinks the opposite, and comes up with an idea. At the concert, Neko-Musume disguises herself as Sayako while the real Sayako plays the violin behind the stage. A long haired man playing the guitar appears and attempts to attack the disguised Neko-Musume, but she knocks the man down with the violin. Upon close observation, he is revealed to be just a mere fan with his soul already stolen, who was manipulated by the real Yasha. Yasha reveals himself to be possessing Sayako. Kitarō is attacked by the manipulated fans in the concert venue, who attempt to steal his soul. Kitarō refuses to fight back since his assailants are manipulated humans. Yasha knows this and states that the inability to hurt humans is Kitarō's weakness. Sayako watches as Kitarō lets the manipulated humans assault him. She questions him, asking if he is content with losing his own life for the sake of humans. Kitarō's resolve struck her, and she betrays Yasha. After being separated from Sayako, he fights Kitarō directly. Kitarō uses his Internal Electricity, and defeats Yasha. Sayako regrets having done terrible things due to her desire to be the best violin player, so she decides to return everything obtained with Yasha's power. Characters in order of appearance #Long Haired Man #Sunakake-Babaa #Konaki-Jijii #Neko-Musume #Nezumi-Otoko #Medama-Oyaji #Kitarō #Satake #Yasha }} Navigation Category:2007 Episodes